


Obsession Called While You Were Out

by Jay Auris (nighthawkms)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Brian has no chance to stop them, Jimmy and Beverly concoct a dastardly plot, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Brian Zeller's thirty-sixth birthday, and Jimmy and Beverly have a plan to make it the best one yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession Called While You Were Out

**Author's Note:**

> So remember that short little OT3 ficlet I posted on tumblr a few months back? Well, surprise, I turned it into a full blown smutty fic! Enjoy!

 

 

 

_Anticipation is on the other line_

_And obsession called while you were out  
_

 

 

 

There's a loud pounding on Brian's front door, a rhythmic _tha thump-_ ing _,_ like a stampede of wild animals has decided to try to get into his apartment. Since he doesn't live on the Serengeti, and the nearest zoo is about thirty miles away, he's pretty sure that's impossible.

"Shit, I'm coming!" he shouts, stumbling into his pants and hopping out of his bedroom, desperately trying to get his belt buckled. The pounding continues, and Brian checks the peep hole, just in case there really is a herd of tigers or antelope trying to get in.

Nope, just Jimmy.

"I was worried you were asleep," Jimmy says as Brian swings open the door. He walks in, a small, brightly colored package gripped in his hand. "You're getting old now, who knows when your hearing is going to go."

"I'll comfort myself with the fact that I'll never be as old as you, grandpa Jimmy," Brian says, smiling and pulling the other man into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course, how could I miss an opportunity to watch you make a fool of yourself?," Jimmy declares as they separate. "You don't turn thirty-six and decide to have a mid-life crisis birthday party at Dave & Busters every year, now do you?"

Brian rolls his eyes, tucking his shirt tails into his slacks. "It's not a mid-life crisis. Maybe I just enjoy watching you fail at simple arcade games."

"Well, it's not like either of us will win anyway," Jimmy says. "Bev kicks both our asses when it comes to most anything video game related."

"Most anything," Brian agrees. "But it will still be fun to try. Besides, I know you're trying to stay off the bottle, so I figured this was a good way to have fun that didn't involve alcohol or passing out in the middle of the street at 3 am."

"You didn't have to cater to me," Jimmy says. "It's your birthday."

"And you're my friend." Brian shrugs. "If you're at ease, it will be more fun for all of us."

Jimmy just stares at him for a moment, the edges of his mouth curling up into a smile very, very slowly, as if he's considering something. Brian starts to think that he's having a seizure, but then Jimmy just shrugs and nods.

"Well, if you two want to drink, I won't mind," he says. "I'll be wrecking other people on the DDR machine all night."

"I look forward to it. Now gimmie," Brian says, reaching out for the package under Jimmy's arm like a petulant five year old.

"Oh ho ho, no. You've got to wait until after the party for this one," Jimmy says, putting the package on his coffee table. "I do have one gift I can give you before we go though." He strides back over, standing in front of Brian.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"This."

And then Jimmy hooks his thumbs into the belt loops on Brian's pants, tugs him forward, and kisses him, hard.

Brian's brain can't understand what's going on for a second. His synapses refuse to transmit the message that _Jimmy is kissing me_. He can process the concept, but can't react.

But then the spark hits, and his mind starts spinning into overdrive. Instead of pulling away, he presses forward, returning Jimmy's kiss with the same fervor.

_Where the hell did this come from?_ he thinks. It feels like he's taken a step just to the right, into an alternative dimension, one where his secret, unmentioned crush on Jimmy is neither secret nor unmentioned.

The kiss only lasts about five seconds. When Brian pulls away, Jimmy just smiles at him, and the wheels in Brian's head turn, but he can't seem to make a comprehensible sentence.

"I- I- I-" he repeats, staccato syllables that make him sound like an idiot. A rush of heat rises to his face, and he knows he must be as red as a cherry, especially with the pleased reaction that Jimmy's wearing.

But then there are footsteps coming down the hall, and Brian springs away from Jimmy like a frightened hare.  Jimmy doesn't react much, other than to tuck his hands into his pockets and turn his eyes towards the entrance. Brian swallows, struggling to maintain a composure, as Beverly walks through the door.

"Hey, I thought you were gonna wait for me?" Beverly asks, looking at Jimmy as she comes in. She steps over to Brian, hugging him and press a friendly kiss to his cheek.

"Sorry, I jumped the gun a bit. You'll have to make up for it later," Jimmy says. Some sort of conversation passes between them, non-verbal and made up of pointed glances, like a Morse code of eyebrow waggling that only they know.

Brian is very, _very_ confused, but Beverly just smiles and takes Brian by the arm. "Ok, well, let's get going," she says. She's got a package as well, of similar size to Jimmy's and she puts it down on the table by Brian's front door. "You'll get that later tonight," Beverly says, tugging Brian back before he can snatch it.

"I'm an adult man, can't I open my presents when I want to?" Brian tries, already knowing the answer.

"Nope," Jimmy says, taking his other arm and marching him out the door. "Tonight we're in charge of making this the best birthday you've ever had. So that means no presents right now."

Brian sighs and lets them lead him. He can already tell that this is going to be a _weird_ night.

 

~

 

"Go Jimmy go! Go Jimmy go!"

Brian and Beverly stand behind the DDR machine, pumping their fists and shouting in tandem as they watch Jimmy shuffle and twirl his way to an almost perfect score on hard mode. There's a group of teenagers off to the side, scowling and trying to look cool as a man three times their age destroys every score they just put on the board.

Jimmy is breathing hard when he finishes, but he looks pleased as punch.

"I still don't understand how you're so good at that," Beverly says as he hops off the machine. "And how you haven't thrown out your back."

"I'm middle-age, not decrepit," Jimmy says, resting an arm around her shoulder as he catches his breath. "And I used to do dance and theater, remember? I may not be as flexible as I once was, but I've still got the energy and grace of a man half my age."

"So the grace of a forty year old then," Brian drawls.

Jimmy smirks and elbows him. "Still more graceful than you, even with my advanced age."

"Oh boy," Brian continues. "Those kids don't look too happy." The teenagers have already taken the machine back over, and look like they're going to spend the rest of the night trying to beat Jimmy's score.

"Let them have their fun," Beverly says. "They're too young to drink and too old to watch cartoons. This is basically all they've got."

Jimmy says he's going to grab a refill on their sodas. Brian decides to hit the bathroom, and when he comes back out, Beverly is leaning up against the wall of the restroom hallway, fixing him with a thoughtful look.

"What's up?" Brian asks.

Beverly glances down the hall and then grabs Brian's wrist.

"Come here," she says, tugging him into the supply closet across from the bathroom, ignoring the EMPLOYEES ONLY sign posted on the door.

"Am I getting a special birthday present?" he snarks, turning to face her.

She doesn't answer. Instead she smiles at him, smiles in a way that doesn't reach her eyes, fixing him with a predatory gaze that makes him feel like a mouse trapped in a cage with a cat. He opens his mouth to speak again, but his throat is dry, and when she takes a step towards him, he takes one back.

They repeat this dance, him moving back while she moves forward, until he feels the metal of a storage shelf press into the small of his back, preventing him from going any farther. Beverly, however, continues to move, and Brian watches her, unable to look away from her dominating expression. She doesn't have to use words to make him obey, her whole body language conveys that she demands he stay put.

She stops mere inches from him, leaning forward, and he practically jumps out of his skin when she rests her hands on his shoulders.

"Bev?" he finally croaks out.

But then he can't say anything else, because she's tugging him down into a breathless kiss.

Brian basically repeats the same set of reactions he went through when Jimmy kissed him. Confusion freezes his movements, but then he melts into the desirous heat of her mouth. Beverly's lips are different than Jimmy's, softer and obviously tasting a bit of lipstick, but she's a little more insistent than Jimmy had been, a little firmer in the way she guides their kiss.

When he rests his hands on her hips, she slides her mouth down his cheek, pressing her face into the crook of his shoulder and licking a slick trail across the skin. Brian groans a noise so pornographic, he prays that nobody is outside to hear him. He's about to ask where this is coming from when she pulls back, and his body twitches forward towards the loss of contact. She laughs at his undeniable desire, and drags him back out into the hallway, not giving him a chance to talk.

"Come on, Jimmy probably has our drinks ready," she says, acting like _nothing_ just happened there. As if she hadn't come out of nowhere, made out with him in an unbelievable sexual manner, and awakened the _other_ crush he'd buried deep and quietly.

_Oh god_ , Brian thinks as Beverly waves to Jimmy, who's walking towards them with cups in hand. _This is some sort of nightmare chick-flick love triangle, isn't it? Am I sure that I'm not dreaming?_ He gives himself a little pinch, wincing at the pain. _Nope, definitely awake. Unless that's not actually how you tell if you're asleep or not._

"Here, and here," Jimmy says, handing them their drinks. "Now who wants to help me try and get enough tickets to win that giant bear?" He points to the ticket exchange counter and the giant, man-sized bear that's hanging from the wall behind it. "I'm thinking we've got that empty corner in our office that could use a bit of decor."

"Are you sure you weren't thinking of sneaking that into Jack's office on Monday?" Beverly asks.

Jimmy grins. "I mean, I could make it a little name tag that says 'Jack Crawford' and maybe glue some construction paper frowny eyebrows to its face. But I think we might have to sit through an HR meeting about respect for your boss if we do that."

They keep talking, but all Brian can think about is the fact that he got ambush kissed by _both_ of them tonight, and what if they both expect that to _mean_ something?

_Do I even want it to mean something?_ Brian thinks, hearing their voices at the periphery of his consciousness. _And if I do, then which one of them am I choosing?_ He glances back and forth between his friends, and there's the instant realization that he can't decide between them.

_I am so fucked_ , Brian thinks, failing horribly to keep a calm expression on his face. His eyes bulge and his mouth widens into a macabre impersonation of a smile.

"You okay, buddy?" Jimmy asks, jolting Brian back to the present. "You look like somebody just insulted your mother."

"I'm good," Brian says, voice squeaking on the first syllable. It makes him sound like a chipmunk. "I like the bear idea. Plus, we can parade it around and make those teenagers feel even more like failures."

Beverly side-eyes him. "Destroying the esteem of children seems a little petty," she says, slowly - he would say _carefully_ , if he was a betting man. "Maybe we just get the bear for a positive purpose."

"Sure, fine," Brian says, leading them through the crowd towards the ticket machines. "Let's just have some fun!"

 

~

 

They find out later that the giant bear is about ten thousand tickets, and Brian would like to be able to pay his rent this month. So they settle for the next size down; a medium-sized toy that can fit in a human lap, but that a small child would have trouble picking up.

Brian can block his panicky, bewildered thoughts while his mind is concentrating on winning tickets and racing Beverly in virtual jet-skiing, but once they get back into Jimmy's car, all of the weight of them comes crashing back down. Beverly takes the shotgun seat, and Brian sits in the back with the bear beside him.

Jimmy and Beverly are murmuring to each other up front, and he suddenly feels like he's twelve years old again, and his parents are about to tell him they're divorcing. The giant teddy bear isn't exactly helping the situation.

"You guys are going to at least come up to watch me unwrap your presents, right?" He asks. "It kind of feels silly not to thank you in person for them at this point."

"Of course," Beverly says.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Jimmy says.

They were so talkative at D&B, but for the rest of the ride they're pretty much silent. Brian can feel some sort of tension in the car, a subtle undercurrent that he can't place, and he has a horrible thought: _What if they both know what the other one did?_

But no, why would they? They would only know if they told each other outright. _Which they might do,_ he thinks, _if they were trying to ensure that the other person left so they could get me alone again._ His stomach is slowly blossoming butterflies. _That means they both have an expectation of what's going to happen tonight. One person will have to leave in order for it to happen._ And that means one thing, and only one thing.

Sex.

_I am overthinking this,_ he assures himself. _I'm not even making sense to myself anymore._ _Honestly, they're probably going to come up for a few minutes, maybe have some coffee, watch me unwrap their gifts, and go home._

Nobody in their right mind would go through this sort of mental exercise and come up with the conclusion he's just come up with. Except most people in their right minds usually aren't kissed by their two best friends in the same evening.

When they get back to his apartment, Brian tells them to make themselves comfortable, and then goes into the kitchen to brew the coffee. He spends a good five minutes staring at the cannister of beans, trying to make out the words they're whispering to each other out in the living room.

_They have to be planning something_ , Brian thinks, turning on the grinder and using the whirring noise to distract himself. _Or they're still fighting over who gets to stay and who has to leave_. But when he comes back in with the coffee, Beverly and Jimmy are seated on his couch, an open cushion between them.

"Brian, honey, come here a sec," Beverly says, patting the free space. "We want to talk to you."

"Who do I have to live with and who gets the dog?" Brian blurts out. Beverly tips her head to the side, and Jimmy frowns. "Heh, sorry, bad divorce joke."

He puts the coffee down on the table and sees that the two small packages they brought are lying there. Brian carefully sits, trying but failing to avoid contact; the couch is much too small, and he brushes their legs with his own. As he scoots back, Jimmy twists sideways, and Beverly curls her legs up, turning to face him. She leans in, but Jimmy leans back a bit, almost like he's giving Brian an opening if he feels the need to flee.

"So what's up?" Brian asks.

"We can tell you are, shall we say, 'freaked out' right now," Jimmy says, resting a hand on his knee and giving it a squeeze. "We thought that it might be a good time to explain our actions."

"We mean the whole surprise-kissing-you thing," Beverly clarifies.

"It might be nice," Brian huffs, crossing his arms. "Considering you both left me hanging afterwards."

"That was my fault," Jimmy says, though he doesn't look particularity sorry for his transgression. "We were supposed to have this conversation before anything physical happened, but I just got the idea in my head and ran with it."

"And I wanted to make my own intentions clear after Jimmy made his," Beverly says, placing her hand on his thigh, caressing the muscle with a rhythmic massage that makes him shiver and swallow.

"Neither of your intentions are clear," Brian says. "I still don't know what you both want from me."

"We want you to be happy," Jimmy says. "And we've talked it through, and we think you'll be a lot happier if you don't have to keep playing this game where you pretend not to have feelings for either of us."

Brian gapes at him. That... wasn't what he was expecting. He called them _well-hidden_ crushes for a reason, after all.

"I thought I hid it pretty well," he pouts.

Beverly grins. "Brian, honey, I hate to tell you, but I have caught you staring at my ass so many times it's not even funny."

"And lest we forget that time that I had to strip in the chemical shower and you said you had to leave the room because of 'stomach problems,'" Jimmy adds. "I saw the way you looked, those problems were definitely concentrated in an area lower than the stomach."

"Okay, so I've learned something new about myself today, mainly that I have a terrible poker face." Brian groans and flops back against the couch. Beverly and Jimmy are still touching his legs. He zeros in on the sensation of their hands, using it to center his thoughts. "Well you know I like the both of you, and I'm guessing the kissing was your way of telling me you also liked me back."

"Yes," Jimmy replies. "We both seem to return the feelings equally."

"And Jimmy and I are pretty fond of each other," Beverly says, winking at Jimmy, who smiles back and nods. "So we thought, instead of making you choose, we could all share each other."

It takes a moment for Brian to parse this bit of information.

"Wait," he says, sitting up and looking back and forth between them. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" They don't answer, only smile at him and let him put two and two together. "Oh... oh." It's all he can really think to say right now.

Beverly rests her other hand on his shoulder, rubbing circles into the joint - smooth motions that chase the nerves away.

"I think it might be time for you to open your gifts," Jimmy says, picking up the boxes and offering them with outstretched palms. "They're a package deal, just like us. We don't want anyone get hurt, so this is all or nothing. I don't think we would hold it against you if you said no, but we want you to understand how serious we are."

Brian takes the boxes and hastily tears the paper from both, and that thing that people never really do, where they swallow audibly? Yeah, he does that.

In his hands are now one box of condoms, some sort of variety pack labeled "pleasure collection,” and another box containing a fancy looking bottle of lubricant.

"You assholes have been planning this for weeks, haven't you," Brian sputters, amazed at their audacity. He can feel the heat rising to his cheeks, and his throat tightens up at the same time his pants do. He hopes they don't notice that second part. What if he had ignored them earlier in the evening and opened the gifts then? How would they have explained themselves?

Jimmy and Beverly's hands are still touching him, stroking his skin, grounding and soothing him from the urge to run screaming into the night.

"If you need time to think about it, you can take however long you need," Beverly reassures him. "We know it's a big decision, and we don't want you to regret it later."

But Brian doesn't need time to think, once it's become clear that they won't ask him to choose.

He shakes his head. "I- I don't think I've ever wanted something so badly in my life," he stutters. The way they both smile warms him to the core. "Don't get me wrong, I'm still a little pissed at the both of you for pulling those stunts, but I'm also kind of glad you did. I would have never thought of this."

"We know," Jimmy says, grinning and patting his cheek. "That's why you need us, to make sure you don't hurt yourself thinking too hard."

"You ass," Brian retorts, but he's smiling. All the tension has dissipated, replaced with an excitement of what the future might bring. "So how do we go about doing this? I'm going to be honest, I've never had a threesome in my life."

"Well, lucky for you, we've thought that part out as well." Brian almost jumps out of his skin when Beverly swings herself up and over onto his lap, and as Jimmy tugs the boxes from Brian's hands, she scoots forward, cupping his cheeks in her hands. Her hair falls to the side, framing her face in a manner that makes the breath catch in his throat.  "If we continue to do this after tonight, we can all talk about what we want, but for now, let us take the lead. It is your birthday, after all."

"How long have you been planning this?" Brian asks.

"A while," Jimmy says. "We weren't just talking about the weather all those times we went out for coffee." Now he's sliding forward, pressing his shoulder into Brian's side and tracing his fingers down the length of Brian's arm. Brian flits his eyes back and forth, unsure of who will make the first move. He's practically vibrating with anticipation.

Beverly is the taker, leaning in and capturing his lips in a dizzying kiss. She presses in her tongue to open up his mouth, and he tips his head back, eyes fluttering shut and hands gripping her waist. She's small but forceful - calculated. There's an easy sway in her movements, her body comfortable taking control of the direction they're heading.

He's so concentrated on Beverly's ministrations that when Jimmy's lips meet the crook of his neck, Brian jerks back, letting out a stuttering breath. The sensation sends a sharp tingle up his spine, and the intensity of it almost makes him pull away. But Beverly's got him firmly in place, and when he stops struggling and acquiesces, stretching his neck out to give Jimmy more room, her hands move down to work the buttons of his shirt. Meanwhile, Jimmy is reaching down, tugging Brian's shirt tails up and free of his belt, slipping the pads of his fingers across the width of Brian's waistband. Brian arches up into the touch; his skin feels like it's on fire wherever Jimmy's hands go.

Beverly reaches the last button, and Jimmy eases Brian forward, drawing the shirt down his shoulders and pulling it off in a smooth motion. When Brian falls back against the couch again, he opens his eyes to see them both grinning at him. Beverly is biting her lip, eyes wandering over his chest like she wants to explore. Jimmy is watching his face, seemingly enjoying the way he looks so aroused.

Slowly, Jimmy reaches out and cups the back of Brian's neck, licking his way into the other man's mouth. Brian groans and shivers, letting him in. The cool evening air of his apartment contrasts fiercely with the overwhelming heat of the bodies pressed against him. When Beverly rakes her nails down his chest he cries out against Jimmy's lips, held in place by a firm but comforting hand. They're touching him everywhere, setting every inch of his skin ablaze. Jimmy's mouth tastes of a deep musk that mingles with the aftermath of the beer, contrasting Beverly's minty taste - she'd obviously opted for gum before they started.

He's terrified that this is a dream, and any second he's going to wake up, cold and alone in his bed, without the two dearest people he knows making his wildest fantasy come true. This doesn't feel like a dream though. It feels achingly, wonderfully real; the way Beverly is pressed flush against his chest is real, the way Jimmy hungrily demands his kisses is real. He is the damned luckiest man in the world right now.

Soon enough, Brian realizes that if they keep touching him like this out here in the living room, he's going to finish before they get to use the fun little toys they bought for him. "We- we should move into the bedroom," Brian pants after breaking away from Jimmy's mouth. "You s-said you had plans, right?"

Jimmy nods and they all stand, somehow keeping their hands on each other as they rise. Brian leans down to grab the condoms and lube from the table, but Jimmy grasps his wrists and shakes his head, stealing another kiss from him. "Relax," Jimmy mutters. "We'll get there in due time." He cups Brian's chin and angles it sideways, kissing him deeply, drawing him in as Beverly wraps her hands around his body from behind. Then her hands are sliding down, down, all the way, and she cups them over his groin, pressing. He gasps and jerks against her palms involuntarily. Jimmy chuckles and pulls his head back.

"I'll get the presents," he says. "Bev, you wanna take him to the bedroom?"

"Absolutely." And then she turns Brian to face her, nudging him backwards towards the hall, keeping their lips plastered together as she walks them towards the bedroom. There's a rustling as Jimmy picks up the gifts. Brian's sense of direction has been flipped askew from all of the intimacy, so he lets her lead him, stumbling out of his pants after she unbuttons and unzips them. Jimmy catches up to them, watching them with a rapt fascination as they stumble into the bedroom.

Brian feels the back of his knees hit the mattress, and Beverly pushes against his chest. He flops backwards onto the bed, now only clothed in boxers and socks, the latter of which are quickly tugged off and thrown to the corner.

Jimmy and Beverly are still dressed, but Brian can see the tenting in Jimmy's slacks, and the way Beverly's eyes are dilating wide and eager. They stand beside each other, watching Brian scoot up the bed and sit cross-legged, studying him like a specimen on the exam table.

"Are you just going to stare at me all night or are we going to do something?" Brian jokes.

"Just making sure we've thought everything through," Beverly explains, toying with the buttons on her blouse and smiling when Brian follows the movements of her fingers. She begins flicking the buttons open one by one, letting the fabric slide away at the last one. Brian grins when he sees her black, lace-fringed brassiere and matching panties. Oh, they were definitely preparing for this _weeks_ ago. It amazes him how well they kept it hidden.

"I need to know something before we continue," Jimmy says. "Have you ever been on the receiving end of anal sex?"

"Blunt, aren't we," Brian snorts, but he can see the serious look in Jimmy's eye. "Yes, I've done it before, you don't have to worry about me freaking out or clenching up on you. But wait, if you're going to- then does that mean we're-" He motions between himself and Beverly. "Oh. _Oh,_ " he says, and suddenly he can't stop blushing.

"Now you're getting it," Beverly says, grinning mischievously. "You're getting your present from both of us, at the same time."

"I'm surprised you didn't figure that out sooner," Jimmy confesses, unbuttoning his own shirt. "There are only so many ways that this can go. I mean, I'm sure we can talk about things like double penetration later, but we're going to need to get Bev a strap-on-"

"Okay, I get it, that's enough out of you!" Brian yelps as Beverly cackles into her hands. "Would you two get on the bed already? I feel like a piece of meat that you're evaluating for marbling and texture."

Beverly slips off her slacks and climbs onto the bed while Jimmy goes about removing his own shirt and pants. She slides into Brian's lap, pushing him down onto his back and looming over him. "Like what you see?" she asks, smiling as he reaches up to grasp her breasts through the fabric, squeezing them gently.

"You're majestic," Brian replies, and she laughs, leaning down to kiss him. He slides his hands back, finding the clasps of her bra and unhooking them. 1, 2, 3, and she lets the fabric slip off her shoulder blades, exposing herself to him. "Christ, Bev," he breathes, flicking one of her nipples with his thumb and watching the way her breath catches, feeling her fingernails press into his chest.

"Mind if I join in?" Jimmy asks, laying down parallel to Brian, stretching out to reveal his completely nude form. Brian's eyes glide over the expanse of his chest, following the faint trail of hair downwards until he sees Jimmy's prick, engorged and dripping pre-come at the tip. _That's going to be in me_ , Brian thinks, trying not to collapse into a fit of excited giggles.

"God, yes, please come here," Brian begs, and Jimmy chuckles and kisses him. Meanwhile, Beverly is removing Brian's boxers and wiggling out of her own panties.

When they're all completely naked, Jimmy directs him to sit up, and Beverly slides behind him, laying herself out on the bed and tearing at the box holding the lubricant.

"We should've thought of opening these before we got in here," Jimmy says, trying to open the condoms and failing. Brian smirks and takes the box, ripping the top off. "Show off," Jimmy says. "Bev, you want to prepare yourself?"

"On it," Beverly says, popping the cap on the lubricant open. She's about to squirt some onto her fingers when Brian grasps her wrist.

"Wait," he says. "Do you mind if I..." he runs his hand down her stomach, watching her shiver, and taps the top of her clit before pointing at his own mouth. Her eyes widen.

"Seriously?" she asks. He nods. "Of course I don't mind, who the hell could say no to that?"

"And then I could for you," he says, looking back at Jimmy. "If you want."

Jimmy smiles and shakes his head. "We'll save that for another time. I'm sure watching you go down on Bev will give me plenty of entertainment as it is." As if to prove his point, he sits cross-legged, grasping himself in hand, and motions to Bev. "Go ahead, it's your show."

Brian nudges her to scoot up the bed, and he places himself between her legs, grasping her knees for support and nuzzling her inner thigh, kissing it as she shivers.

"You tease," she huffs, but before she can say anything else, he's dipped his head and nosed between the folds of her labia, tonguing her clit.

Her scent is rich, and he feels heady and flushed, like he's just drunk a particularly sweet batch of summer wine. He hears her breathing speed up as he works her with his mouth, and he reaches a hand up and slips two fingers inside of her, swirling and crooking and thrusting with them until she arches back against the mattress and lets out a cry. He can't see Jimmy, but he feels the other man's hand stroking down his spine, massaging up and down the ridges of Brian's back with the hand he isn't using to stroke himself.

Brian is so focused on what he's doing to Beverly that when he feels a hand in his hair, tugging him back up, only then does he realize how wet and aroused she's become. "You need to s-stop before I go over the edge," she gasps, letting go of his hair. She wipes her hand across his mouth; it comes back glistening and shiny with her own moisture.

Brian feels a grip on his shoulders, and then Jimmy is twisting him around, giving him a probing kiss, tasting Beverly on his lips.

"I think he deserves a reward for that, Jim," Beverly says behind him, and suddenly he finds himself pinned flat to the mattress, Beverly's hands holding down his arms while Jimmy rests his weight on Brian's legs.

"Oh, he's going to be earning a lot of rewards in the future, I can tell," Jimmy says, grinning down at Brian as he puts up a half-hearted struggle. He could probably break away if he wanted to, but Jimmy's leaning down and wrapping his lips around Brian's cock, and any desire to free himself vanishes instantly in the heat of Jimmy's mouth.

Brian groans as Jimmy uses his tongue like an expert painter, stroking back and forth against his sensitive flesh, reducing him to a writhing mess on the sheets. It turns out to be beneficial that Beverly is holding his arms, because he can't seem to control his motor functions at the moment, and his limbs are going rogue and flailing about without his permission.

Jimmy's a master at the art of fellatio, he has to be, with the way he's making sparks fly in Brian's vision. This is a talent that you should be able to put on a resume. For some jobs, you probably can.

When they finally let him up, Brian is shaking so hard with anticipation that he can barely think. "Condoms," he croaks, and Jimmy throws him the box, already sliding one down his own prick. Brian fumbles with the wrapper, while Beverly tosses the lubricant to Jimmy, not really needing it anymore.

Brian finally manages to roll the condom onto himself, and then Beverly lays back and Jimmy is turning Brian to face her, putting him on his knees. "My turn to have some fun with you while she watches," Jimmy mumbles in his ear, wrapping a hand around Brian's waist and sliding a slicked finger inside of him. Brian keens and reaches back, digging his nails into the flesh of Jimmy's legs for support.

"Don't take too long," Beverly says, rubbing her clit with her thumb in a lazy, sweeping motion. "I don't want to dry out over here."

Jimmy chuckles and nods against Brian's shoulder. "He'll be ready for you in one second," he assures her, introducing a second finger to the equation. Brian whimpers and bucks down against the digits, and Jimmy shushes him and kisses his neck. "Deep breaths, Brian, or you're going to finish before you want to."

Brian nods and focuses on centering himself, trying to get a rhythm to his gasps. Jimmy stills his hand until Brian's ready to keep going, and then he pushes in a third finger, twisting and curling them to open Brian up.

"You're gorgeous like this, babe," Beverly says, nudging Brian with her foot, knocking him out of the hazy reverie he's currently occupying. "The next time Jimmy does this, we're putting you in front of a mirror so you can see yourself."

"She's right," Jimmy says, nuzzling his neck. "Although that could be overwhelming, could make you come right there. I guess I'd just have to get you warmed up again if it does."

"B-both of you shut up," Brian moans, sinking down onto Jimmy's hand. "I'm p-prepared enough, let's go already."

Beverly guides him into her wet, smoldering heat first. That sensation alone is overwhelming, but then Jimmy presses up against his back, pushing slowly into Brian's welcoming entrance, and Brian just about loses it, shaking so hard that Jimmy has to hold his shoulders while Beverly runs a soothing hand up and down his side. "Let me set the rhythm, we'll only move when you're ready," Jimmy murmurs into his ear.

"It already f-feels really really good," Brian whimpers. This sensation is so indescribable, being filled and being inside someone at the same time. All Brian can feel is heat and light and there's a burning, sweltering rush running through his veins, like a fever that won't abate.

But they can't just stay still forever, and when Brian thinks he can handle it, he gives Jimmy a swift nod. Jimmy pulls out of him slowly, and then just as slowly, slides back in, thrusting his cock to the hilt and pushing Brian's own cock deep into Beverly.

Brian cries out at the same time as Beverly, and they grasp each other by the forearms as Jimmy moves back and then repeats the motion. Brian can't talk, can't think, can only feel the white hot splashes of pleasure that course from his groin outwards to the tips of his fingers. Jimmy is breathing heavily in his ear, and Beverly has her eyes closed, biting her lip as little noises are driven from her throat. There's no reason to break the silence anyway, Brian's never felt this blissfully intimate and connected to his partners as he has in this very moment.

_I'm never going to forget this_ , he thinks through the foggy haze of his mind. _Nothing's ever going to be as satisfying as this_.

Jimmy starts whispering dirty nonsense into his ear, making Brian blush like a teenager. The skin on his chest is blooming with red splotches that spread up to his neck and across his abdomen. Beverly's nails are driving red streaks down his arms, and the thought of how ravished and well-fucked he's going to look after this makes him moan and drop his face to Beverly's chest, taking one of her nipples between his teeth, gently nipping and flicking the areola with his tongue.

Beverly cries out and slides a hand between their bodies, finding her clit and bearing down on it with rapid, firm swirls of her thumb. Jimmy presses kisses down the curve of Brian's spine and speeds up the rhythm of his thrusts. Brian knows they can all feel it, the crescendo of their bedroom orchestra coming on fast and forcefully.

Brian sees Beverly hit her orgasm first, feels as her body tightens around him and listens to the high-pitched cry that tumbles from her lips. Jimmy sees it too, because he grips Brian's hips and slams into him, hitting Brian's prostate with such a fever pitch that in moments Brian is matching Beverly's cry with one of his own as he comes, a bolt of pure pleasure ripping straight through his body and settling in his groin as he spills himself into the condom. Jimmy isn't far behind them, coming after a few more thrusts, wrapping his arms around Brian's chest and moaning against the back of Brian's neck.

There's about thirty seconds where they stay frozen in place, panting and gasping to make up for the air that they'd forsaken during the encounter. Then Jimmy slides out of him slowly, leaving Brian feeling wistfully empty. Brian sits back and slips out of Beverly too, tugging the condom off and tying it off before tossing it to the trash.

Beverly scoots over to the left side of the bed, and Brian flops down into the middle, staring up at the ceiling and attempting to restart the functioning of his brain. Jimmy, who left the room, comes back after a minute and drops onto the right side of the bed, bunching Brian in the middle, the same place he's been all night. They're all starting to breathe normally again, but nobody seems to want to speak.

"So how are you going to top that birthday present next year?" Brian asks, finally breaking the silence.

Beverly swats his arm, laughing. "You ass, can't you appreciate what you just got first?"

"I'm still trying to convince myself that this was real," Brian says, swallowing a yawn. "I'm worried that I'm going to wake up tomorrow and none of this will have happened."

"Well, we will both be in this bed with you," Jimmy points out. "So it's going to be pretty hard to deny that this happened. At least, if you don't mind us staying the night."

"Psshh, mind? I demand it," Brian says, reaching his arms out and wrapping them around each of his friends' shoulders. "It's still my birthday, and I want the cuddling portion of my present, too."

"Ooof, getting greedy, aren't we?" Beverly says, resting her head on Brian's shoulder. "I guess I can handle some cuddling."

"You're lucky you're a good lay, Zeller," Jimmy says, ruffling Brian's curls and burying his face in them, draping an arm over Brian's waist. "I don't cuddle with just anyone."

"Oh, that is a lie," Brian says. "You get all sorts of cuddly when you're drunk."

"Yes, with you and Bev, and once again, you're not just anyone." Brian feels a puff of hot air working through his curls as Jimmy yawns into them. "So I'm still right."

"Whatever you wanna tell yourself, Jimmy," Brian mumbles, letting his eyes slide shut. The air in the room has settled, and now Brian just feels floaty and limbless, sinking into the softness of the sheets, two warm bodies surrounding him in a cocoon of comfort.

"You owe us breakfast," Beverly murmurs, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Homemade, eggs, bacon, waffles, the whole nine yards."

"I'll go out first thing and get what we need," Brian mutters.

"Good, now hush, the both of you," Jimmy grunts. "I'm a cranky old man and I need my sleep."

Brian huffs out a breath and smiles, but says nothing.

The room goes quiet, and Brian's world focuses down to a pinpoint, a queen-sized bed and the embrace of the two people he cares for most in the world. This space they've carved out together, a shelter from the battering winds of the world outside, this space newly formed and sacred, Brian wonders if it will still be there in the morning. When they wake up, will it be different? After the shock of tonight wears off, will they all still want this?

But the weight of Beverly's head on his shoulder is an anchor, and Jimmy's arm is a securing rope. The way they both cling to him tightly, even through the veil of sleep... their want of him is evident. Probably has been for a while, even if his head was too far up his ass to see it.

Nothing's really changed, in the end, it's just that something new has been added to what they always had. So Brian lets himself go, drifting off with the knowledge that the morning is nothing to fear.

 

~

 

"Brian, you're hogging the sheets."

Brian responds with a half-awake noise that sounds like a dying cat. Beverly kicks him in the shin, dragging the blankets back over to her side.

"Owwwww," Brian groans, rubbing his leg. "Could've asked nicely before kicking me."

There's a muffled sound coming from under the pillow to their right.

"What's that, Jimmy?" Beverly asks, suppressing a yawn.

Jimmy peeks his head out from under the pillow. "I said, both of you are too loud. You're disturbing my beauty sleep."

Brian snorts. "You've been missing out on that for the last thirty years." The blanket by their legs moves with a snap, and Brian curses as a foot collides with his other shin. "Oww! Damn it, Jimmy, that was a joke." He groans and shoves his own pillow over his face.

"Well it was a piss poor joke," Jimmy says. "You weren't insulting my good looks last night, were you?"

"You weren't being a vain cock about your sleep needs last night, either," Brian grumbles from beneath his pillow.

"So cranky in the morning," Beverly says, poking Brian in the shoulder. "Most people wake up from a threesome in a much better mood. Especially the middle man."

"You've had experience then," Jimmy implies.

"Medical school was a very stressful time," Beverly says. "We all had to find ways to help each other cope." Brian pulls the pillow down and gives her a wide-eyed stare. She laughs and nudges him. "I'm kidding. Mostly."

"I'm sleeping with two crazy people," Brian says. "But the sex was too good last night for me to care."

"It was quite good, wasn't it," Jimmy says, sitting up and scooting back to rest against the bed frame. "We work so well together in the lab, it seems to make sense that we'd be just as synchronized in the bedroom."

"No it doesn't," Brian says. "There is no logical connection between those two things."

"Let him have his moment," Beverly says, kissing Brian on the shoulder. He meets her gaze. "What I want to know is, who would like to try for round two?"

"Hmmm, let me check," Jimmy says, and he suddenly shoves his hand under the sheets, aiming for a very specific part on Brian.

Brian yelps and curses, scooting back towards Beverly and ending up pressed against her chest. "That was completely uncalled for," Brian scowls, feeling a bit terrorized by Jimmy's roving hands.

Jimmy just grins. "Maybe, but it told me something very important."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Brian asks.

"That the answer to my question is yes, you are definitely ready," Beverly whispers against Brian's ear, sliding her own hand down to palm Brian firmly. Brian exhales, eyes fluttering shut, as she strokes his already hard erection.

"We're going to have to teach him how to be honest, Bev," Jimmy says, leaning forward and giving her a kiss. "Luckily," he says as he pulls back, "we have all day to work on that."

Beverly grins and beckons Jimmy over with the hand that isn't already turning Brian into a mess under the sheets. Jimmy smiles and slides over to join them, and they pass the morning synchronizing again.

  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> The world needs more Team Sassy Science Smut fic. Team Smutty Science. The point is, GET ON WRITING SOME OT3 FICS, HANNIBAL FANDOM.
> 
> Thank you to clarityfades on tumblr for beta'ing the fic. You made this ten thousand times hotter than it ever had a right to be bb :D
> 
> Find me on tumblr or twitter at nighthawkms for more Team Sassy Science, fandom nonsense, and sexy sex.


End file.
